User blog:Perrington/MISSING: Chester - Part III
Part I Part II Shattrath city, such a beautiful place! But not to a pup who had only been there a handful of times, near his owner. He found himself in the center room of the city, but he didn’t know that. All he saw was Draenei and Blood Elves fraternizing, laughing, enjoying themselves. How could they enjoy themselves while Chester was in turmoil! How selfish! But alas, was this it for Chester? Would he truly never see his family again? Well, it was kind of hard to think about that with the incessant ringing that overtook his ears. To a regular person, this would sound like nothing more than a hum of energy. But to Chester, it was incessant, ringing and sharp. His single, unpatched eye turned its gaze over to what he assumed was the source of the noise, and he would run up to it. The hum would get no louder, and no less painful, so he would go unabated to the steps up to the platform, standing atop his hind legs, almost like a balancing act as his front paws waved forward to this - thing. This rocky, crystalline thing that everyone seemed to regale as if it were a sort of deity. From his mouth emitted a shrill puppy bark! Now, that was far more incessant than any humming her head in his ear, but for him, it drowned the sound out. Only a few would take note of the barking, shrugging it off as if it were nothing, likely wondering how insane a dog could be to bark at a Naaru. But, a few merely watched in awe at the brave little pup. A draenei man walked along towards this dog, and in the distance, a silhouette of a figure could just barely be made out. This Draenei man, bold as he was, sat beside the barking pup, his eyes closed as he settled in a sort of bliss beside the dog. His large indigo hand settled on the pups back. “Now, now, he can hear you, I am sure,” and Chester suddenly calmed to the silken voice beside him, resting on his bottom as he looked up to the - well, the thing, he still considered it. “Do you seek the Naaru’s blessings, doggy?” His glowing cerulean eyes glanced towards the Naaru who was still shining with the holy light that bound into the sky. The silhouette in the distance would split into two, lithe figures as they both bounded from either side of the upper platform of the construct. The motions were swift and stealthy, and likely barely noticed by well - anyone. But Chester did take notice to the lightly running feet that hit the stone floor. He however, didn’t mind. He was merely preoccupied, almost distracted as the draeneis large hand pet him in -just- the right spot. His form hit the ground and he was so lost. He was relaxed but, it wasn’t at home, with family! But oh boy it felt nice to be petted a few times. But he needed to get home! But, he could sit there, if not for another five minutes. One of the shadows vanished for a moment, the other became a more corporeal form which bounded off of the upper platform, the woman's heavily armored form went bounding back in the sky as she did a little roll, just behind Chester and the man, who seemed less than surprised as she scooted herself next to Chester. More strangers, great. This woman was heavily clad in brown armor, and bore the tabard of the Baradin’s Wardens, interesting she would even be here. She, like Chester only possessed one eye exposed, the other hidden away by a half goggle sight she chose to wear. She, rather nonchalantly pulled a small sandwich baggie from her pack. Inside of that? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which she began to munch on as she looked to, whatever the other two were looking at. “Whatcha’ lookin’ at?” the girl inquired as the other half of her sandwich was - left for Chester to steal. He was after all quite hungry, and wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to get some food. As he munched on the half of the sandwich, he would notice a strange substance sticking to the roof of his mouth. His tongue began to click from trying to get it off his tongue as the draenei spoke. “Just, worshipping the Naaru. It is truly, a relaxing endeavour, do you think?” His voice was still resolute as he patted the pup beside him, mostly asking Chester, rather than the woman, actually. She however, didn’t seem to get that. “Oh! Well, tha’s cool I’guess.” She reached down for the other half of her sandwich, but it was gone! She was dumbfounded, and frowned. She could shrug that off however, she had a glass bottle of milk holstered at the ready which she would uncap and begin to sip as she stood up, now equipped with a milk mustache. “I’ll leave y’two to it then. Bless ya!” She scurried off! Quite quickly actually as she downed the milk as if it were nothing, and re-holstered the bottle in a swift motion. “Humans are certainly strange..” the Draenei proclaimed, rising with a light grunt. “But, that is not something I can ponder on for too long, my family needs me.” He inclined his head to the pup he shared a moment with, and walked off. “Blessings upon you.” Chester simply rose, and began to look for a way home. Meanwhile, the woman clad with milk mustache had found her way back up the platform, standing before the other shadow yet again. Another woman, actually, her features undefinable behind the olive green scalemail that adorned her form. Thin, to compliment her lithe form, however, the mask that covered her face did not hide away her glowing azure eyes.“Well, was that the one?!” Her voice held a great excitement in it, and a cheery girlish tone. “He is adorable!”, proclaimed the woman, whose milk mustache at this point was wiped away. “Perfect, it is all going to plan,” the elf said, rubbing her hands in a devious fashion. “Now help me get this darn helmet off!” Category:Blog posts